Streetrat Prince
by Bloaty Kitsune
Summary: Kamui Shiro has lived sixteen years of his life as a family-less street rat when suddenly, one day, a palace person spots him and brings him before the priestess, Hinoto, to be candidate for a long lost prince! There he meets Subaru Sumeragi, and...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: What's up everyone? This is my first time writing a serious X fic...it's in my opinion that the anime is overly serious anyway. The manga was okay...Oh, and I was writing a humor fic once, and this lady asked if I've ever read the manga because the OOC-ness could be sliced with a knife. But really, humor fics are filled with OOC-ness, aren't they? Will, at least mine are! So there, lady who dislikes my humor fics! Hmph! Lol...actually, I don't give a damn. Um...lessee...there was something important that I had to say...OH, right, EVERYONE, THIS IS IMPORTANT, READ:  
  
Kamui is a boy. If you think one of the characters who is described as a girl is Kamui, then please don't send me a review doubting his gender! I wanted him to crossdress for a reason!  
  
Okay, that's all that's important, I think. Hmm...oh, and, of course, questions and comments are welcomed.  
  
Disclaimers: *bows to CLAMP* Yeah, you can keep your angsty lovesick boys. ^_-  
  
***  
  
Kamui  
  
***  
  
The people of the market square (merchants, vendors, and slaves alike) sweltered under the hot sun as the day approached noon. Somewhere in this busy plaza a child stole a jug of water, a woman fainted from overheating, and a peddler ran over some poor stray animal. No one pitied the thirsty child; he was instead punished for stealing. No one helped the unconscious woman; she should have looked after herself. No one dug a grave for the animal; the peddler rode away cursing it for slowing him down. This was, after all, the market, and it was the market's number one rule that one minds one's own business and stay out of others'...  
  
...the girl acknowledged it. Silently, she threaded her way through the throngs of people and came to a stop behind a short, fat man with a bulging pocket. In the center of the ring that the man took part, a silly group of jugglers and acrobats were making their money. A smile crept to her face as she saw the man's attention focus wholly on the show.  
  
With lightening-fast movements, her hand reached into the pocket of the obese male and took hold of his moneybag...and what a moneybag it was. Before anyone could notice, the bag slid into the folds of her cloak. It won't be seeing daylight anytime soon. Moving like a snake, she slid away without attracting any attention and soon blended into the crowd as just another person. The man might realize later that he doesn't have money for dinner.  
  
Once a safe distance from the ring of spectators, the girl let down the hood of her cloak to reveal a thin, pale face that looked half starved, mysterious violet eyes that seemed a size too large for her other features, and long strands of tangled hair that was as dark as the night. With her pastel lips set in a tight line and her amethyst orbs revealing nothing, one would have little luck at discerning emotions of any kind from her, especially not hunger.  
  
But the truth was that she was starving. Street rats like her did not come across such a fortune as she did just now everyday. Sometimes, they had to act like any other beggar and sit along the streets with a bowl. Other times, they were caught for their mischief and sent to city jail to have the letter 'X' burnt into their arms. With this sign, they would forever be recognized as thieves. As luck would have it, her skinny, fatless arms would not be seeing the branding iron today.  
  
With a slight grimace, the girl slid her hood back on and slipped into a narrow alleyway as she spotted a couple of palace guards coming her way. In fact, she had been seeing them a lot lately; at least, more than usual, and it was odd, really. With a pounding heart, she hoped they weren't after her.  
  
Her long fingers glided protectively around the pouch of money as the guards marched past her hiding place. A sigh of relief escaped her lips as she watched them go. So they hadn't seen her...  
  
...she felt a tap on her back.  
  
***  
  
"How goes the search, Sumeragi-san?" asked a musical, feminine voice.  
To all observers, the voice would have come from the lady that knelt upon the platform at the center of the room, the lady who possessed sightless eyes the color of blood and long white hair that toppled down her back and surrounded her like a waterless waterfall. Bestowed upon her body was a loose robe that floated around her like some humongous cloud. Her mouth had never opened, yet the question had, indeed, been posed by her.  
  
The young man standing before her seemed to be the one whom she addressed, for he answered, "With deep regrets, my lady, he has yet been found. There has been no boy with violet eyes as you have described spotted."  
  
The lady sighed and her appearance was sad.  
  
"We must hurry, Sumeragi-san. Time is against us...soon, it will be his eighteenth birthday and by then, it will be too late," said she, though her lips, once again, did not move.  
  
The man opened his mouth as if to say more, but was interrupted by pained yelps and happy laughter. The door to the room burst open.  
  
Entering was another man who in his hand held the hair of the street rat whom we will identify as the one previously talked about. Her face was no longer expressionless; it was livid with anger.  
  
"Arisugawa-san, that is you, is it not?" asked the lady.  
  
The man just entering grinned and nodded.  
  
"Yup, that will be me, Hinoto-sama," he replied.  
  
"But, who in the world is the girl?" questioned Hinoto.  
  
The nameless girl stomped her foot on that of Arisugawa's and as he resorted to momentary pain and surprise, she slipped out of his grasp.  
  
"Ye've messed with the wrong person, ye 'ave! I won't be 'aving none of yer violence, I tell ye!" she screamed to Arisugawa's face in an accent common to the poor folks. Glaring at him, she raised a hand and slapped him hard.  
  
"Woah, little lady! Now don't you start resorting to violence," said Arisugawa in what he assumed to be a soothing voice. "Err...I've brought you here for a purpose..."  
  
The girl punched him in the stomach while saying, "I don't give a care. Ye're no gent sneaking up on me like that! And how dare you grab my hair!"  
  
Arisugawa groaned.  
  
"You're no lady punching me like this either! Gods, where'd you get that brute strength? And anyway, it's not like your hairs' anything to look at to begin with. Hinoto-sama, take a look at this girl," said the young man while clutching his stomach in pain.  
  
The girl looked annoyed as he attempted to grab her arm and drag her over to the fair-haired lady and attempted to stomp out the door but was detained by Sumeragi. The slightly older male took hold of her other arm and bent down to peer into her face.  
  
"What's up with these palace people," wondered the girl silently. "First, one grabs me and yanks me up here with no reason given, then this weird lady with the freaky eyes is staring at me without blinking, and finally, this guy is looking at my face as if I have a bugger coming out of my nose. I ain't got nothing to do with you palace people!"  
  
"My lady, she...she has purple eyes," said Sumeragi whisperingly after a time of silence.  
Hinoto gasped.  
  
"Come here, child, and let me look at you," she said in a quivering voice.  
  
The poor girl tried in vain to escape her captors, but alas, she was brought unwillingly up to the lady.  
  
Hinoto, like Subaru, searched the girl's face and came to a rest upon those oversized eyes.  
  
"Indeed...you...you really do have...her eyes...You must be...Kamui."  
  
***  
  
End of Chapter 1  
  
***  
  
A/N: DA DA DA!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA! I wonder if that would be considered a cliffy...once again, DO NOT DOUBT KAMUI'S GENDER! I like him too, so he has to stay a boy. ^_^ Um...let's do a little vote: should this story be-  
  
a. Kamui/Subaru b. Kamui/Subaru c. Kamui/Subaru d. All of the above  
  
Send your vote in a review today! Remember, your opinion matters! ^____^  
  
-Snowgirl 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: *dodges tomato* *dodges another tomato* *dodges yet another tomato* OKAY! STOP WITH THE TOMATOES! I admit, I'm a very bad girl for not writing in...what, 3 months? BUT THAT DOESN'T GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO HIT ME WITH TOMATOES! *audience glares* *author sulks* Fine, be that way. But here is the new chapter...*audience smiles* *author runs away*  
  
Disclaimers: Mew. Mew's from pokemon isn't he? Mew's cute. (Why are we discussing Mew here?) ANYWAY, I don't own these people.  
  
***  
  
Chapter 2  
  
***  
  
"Indeed...you...you really do have...her eyes...You must be...Kamui."  
  
The room was enveloped with heavy silence after the sentence was spoken. It had had its effect.  
  
Then, as if everything was somehow being returned to normal, a voice proclaimed, "Oi, lady, what're ya talkin' about? I hope you ain't referring to me, cuz I-"  
  
"You, show some respect and listen!" commanded Sumeragi quietly.  
  
"Err...right."  
  
"You...you are our true and respectful prince," continued Hinoto. "We welcome you back."  
  
And with that, she bowed, as did Sumeragi and Arisugawa. The girl stared at them all in confusion.  
  
"WHAT IS THAT?" she demanded. "I'm a gal, a 'true' and 'respectful' one, at that. If you must compare me to some'in, at least make it the right gender!"  
  
Hinoto let out a strained smile.  
  
"Well...there seems to be a slight glitch...but it was prophesized you're a prince, yet you're a girl, and that...that's..."  
  
"Besides, if I were a prince, why would I be beggin' on the streets, huh? You explain that to me!"  
  
"No, no, that part isn't hard. You were lost, kidnapped, if you must...that's not odd at all."  
  
The girl sighed.  
  
"I don't get all this. Just lemme go and continue my life. I'll cough up all I've stolen, if that's what yer after."  
  
At this, Sumeragi raised an amused brow.  
  
"-All- you've -stolen-? And just how much what that be, young lady?"  
  
She shrugged.  
  
"Not'in much. Enough to get by," she murmured, a bit uncomfortable.  
  
"Enough to get by? Hmm..."  
  
"What, you not belivin' me?"  
  
"No, not quite that-"  
  
"You're not!"  
  
"All right, no, not really."  
  
"That's downright rude of ya!"  
  
"Ahem!"  
  
The room quieted down once more as the priestess continued speaking.  
  
"Your name is Kamui, is it not?"  
  
"Yeah, so? I betcha it's a common 'nough name."  
  
Here, Arisugawa decided to cut in. "No, it's not."  
  
"You shut up."  
  
"Ahem! Please, no bickering. It is right then, you are Kamui. There are great plans in store for you..."  
  
"Oh yeah? Well, I ain't interested. You go get yerself another _princess_."  
  
Hinoto sighed.  
  
"Well, if you really must go, I can't detain you, but...if you really have stolen so much, it is only right that you're sent to our prison. I assure you, those aren't...comfortable, persay. In fact, quite the opposite, and..."  
  
Kamui's eyebrows twitched unnaturally.  
  
"Still, it is your choice, I suppose, though I would be more than happy to cover those sums and more if you were to be our prince..." murmured Hinoto with much regret in her voice.  
  
"Wait a minute. So yer sayin' that if I march around as yer prince, then you pay for my livin', is that it?"  
  
"Well, if you put it that way, yes."  
  
The girl fidgeted uncomfortably.  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Hey, Sumeragi, ever gone down to those prisons they have? All hard, cold rock, mice and cockroaches, hay to lie on, fried rat for dinner..."  
  
Her brows twitched harder with every word.  
  
"Yes, I have, actually, Arisugawa-san. And no, it isn't fried rat, it's fried ants. A meager portion, really, but that's what prisoners deserve," replied Sumeragi.  
  
"ALL RIGHT! I'll be yer dumb prince, but you gotta gimme good stuff in exchange!"  
  
Her three companions in the dark, small room smiled.  
  
"It's a deal," responded Arisugawa.  
  
"Good."  
  
"But..." continued Sumeragi, "there are some rules that apply. You must do what we ask of you."  
  
"Yeah? Well, it can't be that hard."  
  
"No, not that hard. We just have to turn you into a... 'palace person'."  
  
Kamui's eyes widened in horror.  
  
"Oh no."  
  
***  
  
End of Chapter  
  
***  
  
A/N: Again? Yeah. So anyway, that was all. Don't bug me about the length, because it's an in-between chapter. I have to get him to become their prince somehow. The better part will be up next chapter. Let the games begin! Ohohohohohoho! Yeah...anyway...why'd everyone go straight for d? I don't get it! Hehehehe. Thanks a lot for the reviews! I really appreciate them! Oh, and for some reason, I get the feeling I'm using the worst grammar ever for the story, so it'd be nice if someone would edit for me? Become my personalized editor! Your job also includes motivating me to write on though. So someone, please help! ^^. 


End file.
